Ally
Also called Summoned Creatures, Allies are creatures or gumballs (not counting your team) that help you fight in a maze. There are various types of allies and various sources that can invoke them. Persistance Single Floor There are "target floor only" allies like the Skeleton Husky in Borderland or the Zerglings. Those allies are only active in a single room, they disappear when you go to the next floor and will not follow you into a cave (they wait for you at the entrance of the cave). Maze Persistant And there are "maze persistant" allies or simply "persistant" allies that will follow you as you go to the next floor. Exemples : the villagers brainwashed by Athena or the Ghost Ship in Skeleton Island. Some of those will follow you into caves (like the allies in Hell Frontier) and others will wait for you at the entrance (like the Ghost Ship). You cannot have more that 2 persistant allies at the same moment. Exceptions are Image of Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils that does not count in the limit and the 3 special partners in Cloud Island that do count toward the limit but can still, as an exception, all be with you at the same time. Modes of Operation Normal Most allies use basically the same combat rules as monsters and gumball. Some have a few quirks like Black Chess Bishop Samuel in Gods' Chessboard. Special allies and Partners Some allies work quit differently: * Ghost Ship in Skeleton Island has no HP (cannot be destroyed), has an active skill and is boosted by special maze mechanics * Ghost Ship invoked via Ghost Horn has no HP (cannot be destroyed) * Mechanical Spider in City of Steam has an active skill and is boosted by special maze mechanics * Magic Vine has an active skill and is boosted by special maze mechanics * Weiss, Pheasant and Chimpanzee partners in Cloud Island: have active skills and are boosted by special maze mechanics Furthermore, Cloud Island allies are called Partners and do not benefit from effects and talents that apply to allies (like Paladin's Halo or Checkers' talent) . The Ghost Ship in Skeleton Island and the Magic Vine in Forest of Whispers also suffer the same limitation. Starting Stats Each type of ally has its own rules to determine their starting stats. The most common rules are as follow: * Some inherits a fixed % of the Gumball's HP and Attack at the time of casting * Some inherits a fixed % of the Gumball's HP and base Attack at the time of casting. (Attack taking equipment into account but not ongoing buffs or debuffs) * Some inherits a % of the Gumball's stats that increase with the floor level * Some have always the same starting stats * Some have stats that depends on the floor at which they are invoked * And more ... Often, they share the dodge attribute of the Gumball with sometimes a bonus of their own on top of it. They also always implicitly share the defense of the Gumball since defense actually decrease monsters' Attack scores. Passive Boosts There are a few ways to boost the stats of all allies. Namely some gumball Talents and some Gumball Babies. These do no apply to Cloud Island's partners (see above). Cumulative Ally boosting talents: * Checkers: up to Attack +6, HP +60 * Three-eye King: up to Attack +6, Dodge +6% Gumball Babies and assimilated Parasite hosts: * Harvan's Magic Puppet: Attack +1 * Sword in the Stone: HP +10 Active Boosts Some gumballs, Gumball Babies, consumable items etc specifically impact allies when used or brought into a maze. These do no apply to Cloud Island's partners (see above). These include the following non-exhaustive list: * Gumball's Baby (Checkers,Black & White Queen) : up to Attack +10, HP +50 when hosted by a Parasite in the team * Cytus when in team with Three-eye King through the memorization of Three-eye King's active skill. * Paladin: Can cast various Halos that boost allies. * ... Maze specific effects: * Somme special recipes of Chef * Some Resonance Records in Bracada College * ... Category:Game Terms